


ranboo gains a new friend

by coolninjasharphegg



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, ranboo gains a friend, ranboo is not good with social interactions, resurrected wilbur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28745988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolninjasharphegg/pseuds/coolninjasharphegg
Summary: wilbur has been recently revived, and ranboo does not know why wilbur doesn't seem to like him.
Relationships: Ranboo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 266





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> capitalization? i don't even know her!

ranboo did not know how to feel about his new roommate. well, roommate wasn't the correct term, as ranboo had his own little shack and his new roommate got a nice area in the dog house. his new roommate, was the newly resurrected wilbur. it had only been a day since he was resurrected, and it had been a weird day. wilbur had decided to stay with phil and techno while he recovered mentally, and they did all this while avoiding dream. dream, to their knowledge, did not know that wilbur was being revived, and they did not want to know how he felt about it. wilbur and dream were enemies, and they didn't think dream would be too pleased about one of his biggest enemies coming back to life. so now he was hiding with phil and techno, and eret, who had helped revive wilbur, had been sworn to secrecy. ranboo didn't hate being roommates with wilbur, not at all. if anything, it was the other way around. whenever he would try and strike up a conversation with wilbur, he would just get a glare in return, and if he was lucky, wilbur go "mhm" and "yep" to some things he said. he didn't know why wilbur disliked him, but he didn't blame him for it. ghostbur had met ranboo, and they were friends. but wilbur had not met ranboo, and at first glance, ranboo wasn't the most welcoming. he was one of the tallest people on the server, with only awesamdude being taller than him, and his skin was black and white. he had pointed ears, sharp teeth, and a not-so-threatening tail. his eyes were two different colors, and they were fully red and green. he usually wore a suit, which wouldn't be too bad if it weren't for the fact that wilburs previously biggest enemies all wore suits. so he didn't blame the man for hating him, and just endured being ignored. better to be ignored then constantly yelled and berated, he decided.


	2. ACTUALLY making a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ranboo decides to try his best to create a new friendship!!

today was a new day, and ranboo had a plan. he had a plan to make wilbur like him, or at least hold a conversation with the man. he'd previously asked around a bit and decided to make a new disk for wilbur, one with wilbur singing his song about l'manburg on it. he had got tommy, who had a recording of the song on his phone, to send him the recording. he wasn't actually making the disk himself, instead he was paying sam some netherite to make it for him as he had no idea on how to actually make a disk. but he was still gonna give him the disk as a present. he was actually on his way to pick up the disk right now, as sam had messaged him saying he finished it. he'd have to find a different way to thank sam later, as sam had been generally nice to him on many occasions. but that was not the focus right now, the focus was getting his present to wilbur, which actually wasn't a problem. he had got phil to set up the enderpearl statis chamber for him, and as soon as he sent a message to phil, he was instantly back to his home. he gave a quick thanks to phil and ran quickly to his house to get an extra item to give to wilbur. he had recently gotten an enchanted golden apple, and decided to add that to his gift pile. he quickly labeled the disk "wilburs song" and ran over to wilburs room. he knocked, and as soon as he got a "come in" in reply, entered the room. wilbur was currently surrounded by many dogs, some of them asleep next to him. it was a very cute scene, and ranboo felt like he was interrupting a little, but carried on with his gift-giving.  
"so i think got off on the wrong foot, and i don't know why, but i would like to try again. so i uhm made you this disc and got you an enchanted golden apple as a welcome-back-to-life-i-hope-we-can-be-friends gift. i-if you don't like it that's fine, but i did make it for you." ranboo said to wilbur, his voice slightly shaking. wilbur looked the boy up and down, and accepted his gift. he looked at the items for a few seconds before asking, "what song does the disc play? ive never seen one this color before." the disk itself was the colors of the original l'manburg flag, bing blue, red, white and yellow.   
"it's actually you singing the song you made for l'manburg! i had to get sam to help me, but it is a gift from me. i-i understand if you don't like it but-"   
"i love it." wilbur interrupted him.  
"what?"  
"yknow ranboo, i think we got off on the wrong foot. if you would forgive me for ignoring you, I'd like to be friends with you." wilbur said, sincerely.  
"uh.sure! yes! i would love to be friends with you, thank you!" ranboo replied happily.  
"No, thank you. you have a great night, ranboo." wilbur said as ranboo walked out the door. ranboo smiled as he walked back to his house, very happy that his plan for friendship worked. even if it meant that he'd be hearing that disk all night, he could fall asleep happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that is the end! just felt like writing something very short this time, sorry for any errors :))


End file.
